


Paranoia (makes people sound like idiots)

by laxit21



Series: Elseworlds [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Felicity's a police officer, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxit21/pseuds/laxit21
Summary: Felicity Smoak is a police officer and married to Oliver Queen. Several of her coworkers' girlfriends don't like her and she doesn't know why. When Laurel is invited to girls night out, she learns the truth and it couldn't be more ridiculous.(Now a series of non-linear, but connected stories in this universe because I have no self-control.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a true story of someone I know. Oliver has the same background as the man in reality.

Felicity was finishing up her paperwork while trying not to check the clock too often. She knew she couldn’t rush through it, but she wanted to get home at a reasonable hour. Thankfully, today had been a surprisingly slow day on her beat. For the last five years, Felicity had been a beat cop for the Starling City Police Department. Some days were much busier than others, but today she’d only dealt with directing traffic around an accident scene and one drunk and disorderly man who was sitting in the drunk tank. She was just finishing up when one of her fellow officers walked over to her.

“Hey, Partner.” Tommy said leaning against the desk she was using. They weren’t officially partners, but they did work the same shift and often responded to calls together. Meeting Tommy her first week on the street was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Through Tommy, Felicity met her husband Oliver. “A bunch of us were gonna go get drinks if you wanna come.”

“I’d love to, but I can’t. Tonight’s Oliver’s first night off in a while and-“

“Say no more.” He told her. “Go have fun with your husband. Tell him I say hi.”

Felicity said goodbye to the others on her shift and left with a smile on her face.

“Hey, Blondie.” Sara said sitting down next to Felicity in the roll call room. It had been a week since Felicity had turned down drinks with the others in favor of spending the night with Oliver. “We missed you last week.”

“Well, Oliver was off so-“

“Oh, well then, I approve.” Sara said, raising one eyebrow mischeviously.

Felicity had met Sara on her first day at the police academy. There were only a handful of other female recruits in their class, so they gravitated towards each other. The pair became fast friends. After graduation, Sara and Felicity were assigned to the same area of Starling but not the same beat. They encountered one another fairly frequently though. Soon after meeting Tommy, Felicity discovered he and Sara had known each other for years and he was married to her sister.

“Are you going to Sobel’s birthday thing tomorrow?” Vincent Sobel was one of the guys on her shift and his girlfriend Dinah was a lieutenant in another precinct.

“I don’t know.” She answered. “I mean, he and Dinah invited me, so I don’t wanna be rude, but its always awkward going to those things alone. The only person I know who’s gonna be there is them.”

“Everyone on our shift, except Thawne, is going. Nyssa’s on call and can’t come, but I know Laurel and a few of the guys’ girlfriends are coming.”

“Ok, fine. Then I guess I’ll go.” She relented.

The other cops’ girlfriends were always polite to her, but Felicity always got the sense that most of them didn’t like her. She didn’t know why though. She didn’t see them super often and, to her knowledge, hadn’t done anything to offend or insult them.

Felicity went to Vinnie’s birthday celebration and tried to enjoy herself. She spent a long time talking with Dinah and Sara when she first got there, but didn’t want to monopolize either woman’s time and went to mingle with everyone else.

She saw two cops she was sort of friendly with, Barry Allen and Ronnie Raymond, and walked over to say hi. The trio started talking about work, and Ronnie was retelling the story of his latest arrest when two women approached the group. Both men greeted their girlfriends.

“Iris, you remember Smoak. I mean, Felicity. She’s one of the cops on my shift.”

“Yeah, I remember her.” Iris said politely. “Hi, Felicity.”

“Nice to see you Iris.” She returned before turning to the other woman. “I don’t know if we’ve met, Felicity Smoak.”

“Caitlin Snow. Nice to meet you.”

“So, Caitlin, what do you do?”

“I’m a trauma surgeon.” The woman responded.

“Oh, which hospital? Starling General?” She seemed startled by the question. “Sorry, a friend of mine’s girlfriend works there, so I always ask. For a big city, Starling sometimes feels small.”

They made small talk, but then Felicity started to feel out of place, so she left their conversation and went to talk with some of the other people she knew. She talked for a little while with Michael Staton and his fiancé Helena who barely hid her dislike for Felicity. She also had a long discussion with Nick Anastas, who graduated the academy in the same class as her, and finally met his boyfriend Curtis who he’d mentioned a few times. She wound up spending most of the night talking with Laurel and Tommy though. When Felicity felt like she’d stayed for long enough, she said her goodbyes to Vinnie and Dinah and left.

The next day, while Oliver was out on his morning run, she got a call from Laurel. “So, a weird thing happened after you left yesterday.” The lawyer said as soon as Felicity answered.

“What happened?”

“After you left, Staton’s fiancé came up to me and invited me to what she called a WAG’s night. I guess it’s ‘girls night out’ for wives and girlfriends of cops on your shift.”

“Why does that seem weird?”

“Nothing, its just- she did this as soon as you left. Almost like she was waiting.”

“Not surprising. Helena doesn’t like me, she’s made that clear. I don’t really know why though.” Felicity said. “A few of the women in that group don’t. So, maybe don’t mention me if you wanna stay friends with them.”

“They don’t like you? Is that even legal?” Once Felicity and Laurel had gotten past the awkwardness of Laurel being Oliver’s ex-girlfriend, they’d become friends very easily. It didn’t make any sense to the prosecutor that someone who saw Felicity once every few months wouldn’t like her. “I won’t go. I’ll cancel, if you want me to.”

“No, you should go. It seems like they want to be friends with you, go for it.” Felicity said. “If they do mention me, will you tell me what they say? I’d really like to know what I’ve done to make them hate me.”

Oliver came back from his run all sweaty and Felicity distractedly told Laurel goodbye. She had very important things she needed to see to at the moment.

Laurel met Helena and the other girls at a bar down the street from City Hall a few days later. Helena, Iris, Caitlin, Carrie Cutter who she’d met once, and three women she didn’t know were already there when she arrived. She was quickly introduced to them.

“Glad you could make it.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” Laurel said as they ordered a round of drinks. She stuck with ginger ale, due to her alcohol issues in the past. After the first round, they moved to a table away from the bar. She was half-listening to Carrie talking about decorating her living room when she heard a familiar voice.

“Laurel?” she looked over and saw Lyla Michaels standing there.

“Oh, hey Lyla. No John tonight?”

“Working.”

“Do you two know each other?” One of the other women asked.

“Yeah. My husband’s best friend works with her husband.” Laurel explained. John and Oliver had been working together for nearly six years for the Harris County Police Department. “Why don’t you join us?”

She introduced Lyla to everyone and the table got quiet.

“I bet you’re wondering why we invited you out tonight.” Helena said. “I- we all wanted to warn you.”

“About what?”

“Not what, who. Smoak.” Another woman said.

“You wanted to warn me about Felicity. Why?”

“She works closely with your husband. They spend a lot of time together.”

“And?” Laurel didn’t see what Helena’s point was.

“And, she’s a beautiful woman. I wouldn’t put it past her to try and-“

“Wait, you think she’s going to try and seduce Tommy?” Laurel knew she didn’t have to worry about that happening ever. For one thing, she trusted her husband. For another, Felicity loved Oliver. “Is that why you don’t like her?”

“She’s probably going to seduce or steal one of our boyfriends. Why should we like her?”

Laurel turned to Lyla. The two women looked at each other and burst out laughing. Of every reason for someone to not like Felicity, this one took the cake. Felicity cheating on Oliver was beyond unrealistic. The other women looked taken aback by their reaction.

“I just thought I should warn you-“

“I take it none of you have met Oliver.” Lyla said, interrupting.

“Oliver?”

“Tommy’s best friend, Felicity’s husband.” Laurel said. “She’s married to a 6’2” former Marine who’s a county police officer and a volunteer fireman.”

“Who’s incredibly attractive.” Lyla interjected.

“Yeah. She’s not trying to seduce your boyfriends.” She said. “Out of curiosity, do you give the same warning speech about Sara?”

“No. She’s a lesbian.”

“My sister’s bi actually. Not that it matters, because she loves her girlfriend. And they trust each other, something you might wanna try.” Laurel said. “Thanks for inviting me, but I think I’m gonna go now.”

Laurel left the bar and called Felicity. Felicity practically peed her pants laughing when she heard what Helena had told Laurel. Her exact words were ‘have you seen their boyfriends? Why would I want to seduce any of them when I have Oliver?’

Oliver came home from work to find his wife laughing her ass off in the kitchen.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just- you wanna hear something really ridiculous that Laurel found out?” She asked him. She told him the full story and ended it with, “and I mean, that’s pretty damn unrealistic.”

“You’re right, it is. I’m unhappy that you never told me about this though.” It upset Oliver that Felicity hadn’t told him that these women didn’t like her and sometimes made her feel like they didn’t want here around. He knew he couldn’t do anything about it, but he should’ve at least been able to comfort her when they upset her.

“It’s not a big deal.” She shrugged. “You should probably come the next time we get drinks as a group though.”

“You couldn’t keep me away if you tried.” He said, bending down to kiss her.

A month later, it was Sara’s birthday and the whole shift was invited. Oliver had called in a favor with his sister Thea so they could have the party at Verdant, the club she’d opened a few years ago. Felicity had come early to help Nyssa set everything up, Oliver wasn’t there because he was held up at work. Everyone arrived and began to mingle. An hour into the party, several of the women turned and watched as a man, a very attractive man, they didn’t know entered the club. He didn’t notice as he was focused on finding someone.

Oliver finally spotted Felicity and made a beeline towards her. They kissed and only broke apart when someone cleared their throat.

“Sorry I’m late, honey.” He told her. “My sergeant wanted to talk to me.”

“About what? Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s great. I made detective.” He told her proudly. Oliver had always wanted to become a detective and had taken the exam a few weeks ago. He’d just gotten the results back today.

“You did? That’s amazing!” She said hugging him.

“Um, who are you?” Vinnie asked from behind Felicity.

“Sorry, I forgot introductions. Everyone, this is my husband Oliver. Oliver, everyone.”

Laurel walked up behind the group of women who saw Felicity as a threat. They all had varying looks of shock on their faces. “See what I meant? Seducing any of your boyfriends would be a huge step down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts?  
> Part 2 coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that everyone's seen/met Oliver, how will the others react?

Felicity introduced Oliver and then went over to the bar to get another drink. When she stepped away, her coworkers began talking to Oliver.

“So, you’re the famous Oliver.” One said. “Sorry, I’m Barry Allen.”

“I’m famous?”

“Felicity talks about you sometimes. A lot actually.” Another one, who introduced himself as Ronnie, told him. “Mostly, you’re ‘the famous Oliver’ because until now, we’ve heard about you but haven’t met you.”

“Well, there’s also Sara and Tommy’s friend Oliver.”

“I’m that Oliver too.” He said quietly. “Tommy’s the one who introduced me to Felicity.”

“Wow, small world huh?”

Oliver talked with Vinnie, Barrry and Ronnie for a while. He was also introduced to two other officers, Staton and Anastas, and caught up with Tommy.

While Felicity was waiting for her drink, she felt two people walk up behind her. She turned to see Iris and Caitlin standing there. She hadn’t spoke to either woman since Vinnie’s birthday a month earlier.

“I’m guessing by the look on your face, Laurel told you about ‘WAG’s night out’ and what happened.” Iris said. “We- I didn’t Helena felt that way or was going to do that.”

“You didn’t?” Felicity hadn’t reached out to Iris because she was afraid Iris felt the same way Helena and the others had. She didn’t want to hear that someone she saw as a friend wasn’t really her friend. She decided not knowing was better than learning something she didn't want to.

“No! Normally that night is them complaining about their boyfriends and gossiping about stuff. I knew Helena didn’t like you, but I didn’t think she thought that low of you. Or that she was that insecure. I thought it was just that your personalities didn't mix well or something.” She said. “’I went because I was invited, I didn’t want Caitlin to go alone, and I had nothing better to do.”

“Yeah, it seemed like Helena, Carrie and the others planned that, but the two of us were as shocked as Laurel was.” Caitlin added. “I don’t understand their reasoning at all. Sure, Barry and Ronnie talk about you, but its not different from how they talk about Sobel or Merlyn or Anastas. I didn’t know your first name for like three weeks because they only call you Smoak.”

“I don’t know, some people are just paranoid.” Felicity shrugged. “It was kinda a relief though, finding out. They hate me for something I can’t control, so I don’t need to try to make them like me.”

“Well, we both wanted to talk to you and tell you that we weren’t in on it. And apologize if we made you feel like-“

“You didn’t.” Felicity said. “I think Oliver’s trying to signal me.”

Felicity was making her way back through the crowd when Carrie stopped her. “Where did you find a catch like that?”

“I didn’t.” she said tersely.

People asked her questions like that a lot after meeting Oliver and every time it pissed her off. They always worded it like he was some prize she’d won or treasure she’d found. He was a person. A very attractive and wonderful man, but a person and she didn’t like people talking about him like he was an object. It also pissed her off that a woman on Team Anti-Felicity was talking to her like they were friends.

She brushed past Carrie and continued on her way. She walked over to where Oliver was standing, looking very uncomfortable at how close Helena was to him.

“So, what do you do, Oliver?”

“I work for the Harris County Police Department. I was just promoted to detective.” He answered in what Felicity had dubbed his ‘Cop Voice’. Every officer had one voice they used when at work, it was all in the tone which sounded serious while at the same time completely devoid of emotion. The fact that Oliver was using this tone didn’t escape Felicity’s notice or any of the other cops’.

Helena was either oblivious to Oliver’s very clear disinterest or didn’t care. She continued talking. “That’s very interesting. What sort of-?”

“Helena, I think Michael’s looking for you.” Laurel interrupted.

“He can come over here if he wants to talk.” she remarked before turning her attention back to Oliver. She laid a hand on his bicep, squeezing it and continued. “As I was saying, what type of cases do you-?”

Oliver moved his arm out of her grasp and took a step back. He didn't like her touching him. He didn’t want to talk to Helena at all. He knew Felicity could take care of herself, but he was still incredibly protective of her. This woman had been incredibly rude to his wife, upset her on multiple occasions and now wanted to flirt with him. To do the same thing she accused Felicity of doing.

“Oliver?” Felicity said making her presence known to Oliver and Helena. The brunette shot her a dirty look when she interrupted.

“Yeah, honey?” Oliver’s tone when talking to Felicity as opposed to Helena were as different as night and day. With Helena, he sounded like he was reading the phone book. When he spoke to Felicity, his voice was soft and loving.

“I know you were excited to see me, but you kinda forgot to say ‘hi’ or ‘happy birthday’ to Sara.” She pointed out. They both knew Sara didn’t care. It was just an excuse to get Oliver away from the uncomfortable situation without causing a scene.

“You’re right. I should go find her.” he said moving away. “Thank you.” he whispered as he walked past Felicity.

“You know, you and Oliver should come over for dinner at our place.” Helena said when Oliver had walked away.

“I don’t think so.”

“Is this about that little misunderstanding between-?”

“You don’t like me, so let’s not pretend we’re friends. You’re hitting on my husband in front of me. I’m not worried or jealous, I’m just annoyed at your behavior.” She said before walking away.

Felicity found Oliver at the end of the bar catching up with Thea. They spoke for a little while but then Thea had to go back to work, giving Felicity and Oliver a chance to talk.

“So, that woman who was very clearly flirting with me, despite knowing I’m a happily married man, is she one of what Sara called the ‘jealous bitches’ who hate you?”

“Yup, kinda their leader.”

“And her reaction to meeting me was to turn around and do the very thing she assumed you were doing?”

“Yeah. Some people just don’t have any class. I mean, one of the others was at least aware enough to ask ‘where I found a catch like you’ instead of flat out and publicly hitting on you.” Felicity said. “It’s a sad day for the jealous bitches.”

Barry had been walking by and overheard this. “Wait, what are you talking about? What jealous bitches?”

“You know how Staton’s fiancé very clearly doesn’t like me?” Felicity said. “I found out why.” She gave a very condensed version of what happened.

“That doesn’t even make sense.” He responded. “You didn’t become a cop to seduce other cops. No one becomes a cop for that reason. Also, even if one of them was attracted to you, why is that your fault?”

“You need to understand something Barry. Some people are a special kind of crazy.” She told him. “They fit in that group.”

The party went on a little longer. Another member of the Anti-Felicity group came up to the blonde and asked if Oliver had ‘a brother or something’. She didn’t even bother to respond to that. Soon enough, the party was over and everyone except Tommy, Laurel, Felicity, Thea, Oliver, Nyssa and Sara left.

“That was exhausting.” Tommy said.

“Tell me about it. I can’t believe you didn’t hit anyone Felicity.” Sara said. “Not that I wanted my birthday to turn into a battle royale.”

“Why would I? I have my sexy, amazing husband to go home to and they have their gross, cuttlefish-looking boyfriends who they don’t trust. They can flirt all they want, nothing’s gonna happen. They can die mad about it.” she said. “The thing that really pissed me off is that he clearly wanted them to leave him alone and they just ignored all the signs. That’s what makes me mad.”

“You know I wouldn’t, right?” Oliver said to her. “I wouldn’t cheat-“

“Oh, honey. Oliver, my love. I know that.” She assured him. Her tone then turned suggestive. “But maybe we should go home and you can remind me while we celebrate your promotion.”

“I like the way you think.”

“Ugh, you guys are gross.” Thea scoffed. “That’s my brother.”

“Yeah, seriously both of you, just go home.” Sara teased. “You’re gonna traumatize Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Question: There's going to be somewhere between 2-4 more chapters. Would you like to see:  
> -how Felicity and Oliver met?  
> -a similar situation from Oliver's perspective?  
> -something else?  
> Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Oliver met Felicity (and how Felicity met some other people)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked what you guys wanted to see, and the most popular response was how they met, so here you go.  
> This also includes some random background details.

Tommy was listening to Laurel list out the things she promised Thea they’d bring to the barbecue. Every year for Memorial Day, the Queen family had a huge barbecue in their backyard. Since Oliver’s father had passed away last year, Moira hadn’t wanted to have the event this year, but Thea had talked her into it, promising she’d handle everything so her mother wouldn’t have to. Thea recruited Laurel to help her out.

“-still waiting to find out how many people- are you listening to me?”

“Yeah. You volunteered us for buns, condiments, plates and utensils. Thea’s taking care of the meat and stuff. Other people are handling side dishes, deserts and drinks. You don’t know how many people because Thea hasn’t given you a head count yet.” Tommy recapped. “That’s okay, though. The party is almost a month away.”

“Ok. it looked for a sec like I lost you somewhere around my worrying about brining gluten-free rolls just in case.”

“I’m not gonna lie, you did.” he admitted. He didn’t believe in lying to his wife about little details. “Do you think Ollie or Thea will mind if I invite a few people from my shift? I mean, it’s their house and their family tradition, but-”

“I think as long as you don’t invite Stevens, you’ll be fine.” Every job had one person that everyone else hated. For Tommy and his shift, it was Stevens. He was an asshole, that was the only way anyone could describe him. The last person on Earth who should’ve ever been allowed to become a police officer. Oliver had met Stevens once before and hated him. “Who were you thinking of inviting?”

“The rookie I’ve been responding to calls with, Smoak. Maybe Anastas, I’ve worked with him a few times. They’re both friends with Sara and kinda cool.”

“You’d need to ask Ollie or Thea, but I’m pretty sure they’d say yes.”

A few days later, Oliver had come over to Tommy and Laurel’s to help paint their living room. Laurel had wanted to hire professional painters to do it, but Tommy disagreed saying it wouldn’t be that difficult and volunteering Oliver to help him.

“Remind me why you couldn’t just pay someone to do this?” Oliver said as they got halfway through painting the first wall.

“Because it’s a waste of money. its not like this room has tight corners or weird nooks and crannies to paint around.” He answered. “I also might’ve heard Laurel mention that men who do home improvement are sexy.”

“Ah, so we arrive at the real reason. Well, it wasa either this or have Speedy bounce ideas off of me for the barbecue.” Oliver said. “She’s kinda- she’s obsessed with it being perfect.”

“It’s the first one without your dad. She wants it to be a happy occasion and not remind everyone about what happened.” He responded, dipping the roller back into the tray. “Speaking of the cook-out, would it be okay if I invited one or two people from my shift?”

“Yeah, the more the merrier. As long as its not Stevens.”

“I wouldn’t subject anyone to that, let alone myself. They’re rookies, but they seem cool.”

Tommy went into work the next day and found both Felicity and Nick, inviting them to the cook out. Nick turned the offer down since he had plans, but Felicity accepted. She’d moved to Starling right before starting the academy and didn’t know anyone except for her fellow officers and her neighbors. Her only hesitancy came from not wanting to crash what seemed like a family event, but Tommy waved her off.

When the day of the cook-out came, Felicity wasn’t sure what she should wear. She didn’t know most of these people and wanted to make a good impression. They were inviting her into their home after all. In the end, she decided on a pair of jeans, a semi-casual top and her favorite panda flats.

She went back and forth on what to bring as well. She couldn’t show up empty handed, but didn’t know what to bring. She settled on making a Devil’s food cake since baking calmed her down. The cake was ready just in time for her to leave, drive to the party and not be too early or too late.

She drove up to the Queens’ house. It was a large single-family home in the suburbs. She was getting out of her car when she heard someone call her name.

“Smoak!” Sara yelled before rushing over to where she was. “I’m glad you came.”

“Well, the Queens were nice enough to let Tommy invite me and I didn’t have other plans so….” She shrugged. “And I couldn’t let this cake go to waste.”

“Is that Devil’s food cake?” she asked excitedly. Sara loved Devil’s food cake.

“Let her take the cake inside before you devour it.” Captain Lance said walking up behind Sara. “Afternoon Smoak.”

“Captain Lance Nice to see you.” She always felt weird talking to Sara’s dad. He wasn’t their captain but he was still a police captain. She hadn’t quite figured out how to navigate that situation.

“We aren’t at work, you can call me Quentin.”

“Right. Sorry, Quentin.” She responded. She was about to knock on the front door when Sara said they probably wouldn’t answer and that they should just head out to the backyard where everyone would be.

There were about a dozen people milling around the backyard, none of whom Felicity recognized. It wasn’t surprising since the only people she knew were Sara, her father and Tommy. She saw a table with food laid out on it and went to put her cake over there. She was removing the cover from the dessert when someone behind her cleared their throat.

Felicity turned and saw a man standing there. He was tall, around 6’1” or 6’2” with close-cropped dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He had rugged, handsome features. Judging by the fit of his t-shirt, he was also quite muscular. In short, the man in front of her was one of the most attractive men she’d ever seen.

Oliver happened to look over towards the gate when Sara and her father arrived. With them he saw a woman he didn’t know. She was around Sara’s height with blonde hair and glasses. He watched as she went over to where the buffet table was and decided to move closer and introduce himself. The woman was adjusting the dish she’d brought and didn’t notice him so he cleared his throat. She turned around, with her blue eyes wide behind her glasses.

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met. Oliver Queen.” He said, offering her his hand.

“Felicity Smoak.” She said, shaking it. “Thanks for inviting me. Or rather, for letting Tommy invite me. Yeah, that sounds a little better since we haven’t met before now, so why would you invite someone you didn’t know to your house for something like this and- sorry. I babble sometimes.”

He chuckled. “It’s okay. And I’m glad you could make it. How exactly do you know Tommy? Do you work with Laurel?”

“No, I haven’t actually met Laurel yet. I hear about her from Tommy and Sara, but we haven’t met” she admitted. “I work with both of them.”

“You’re a police officer too.”

“Yup. Sara and I were in the same academy class and Tommy tends to respond to the same calls that I do.” she said. “What do you do?”

“I work for the county police.” He answered. “Been on for about two years. Joined after I got out of the military.”

“Oh, what branch?”

“Marine Corps.”

“Ollie, your sister is- Smoakie! You made it.” Tommy said walking up to the pair. He was holding hands with a brunette woman. “Laurel, this is Smoak, I mean Felicity. Smoak, this is my wife Laurel.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too. I can’t believe I’m meeting the great Laurel.” the blonde said with a small smile.

“The ‘great Laurel’?”

“Tommy mentions you a lot. His amazing wife Laurel, the ADA. He really likes telling anyone who will listen about you.”

“What can I say? I love my wife and I want everyone to know it.” Tommy shrugged. “And you once talked for over 20 minutes about your kangaroo issue.”

“They’re terrifying and more people should be afraid of them.” Felicity justified. “Didn’t you need to tell Oliver something?”

“Oh, right. Thea needs your help with something.” He told his friend. Oliver went to go find his sister. “You made cake?”

“I didn’t want to come emptyhanded and I didn’t know what to bring so- cake.”

Tommy and Sara introduced Felicity to the other people they knew, mainly old family friends of the Queens or people they’d gone to school with. Felicity soon found herself talking to a woman named Lyla she’d just met. Lyla had asked Felicity where she found her panda flats and they hit it off. After talking for about twenty minutes, a tall muscular black man with huge arms sat down next to Lyla. He was her husband, John Diggle.

“So, how do you know the Queens?”

“I don’t really, I just met Oliver today. I work with Tommy thought and he invited me. What about you?”

“Oliver’s my partner. We actually met before that, when we were deployed.”

“Oh, were you in the Marines too?”

“No, Army.” Digg answered.

While Felicity was talking to Lyla and Digg, Oliver and Tommy were on the other side of the yard talking. “So, Felicity-“ it hadn’t escaped his attention that Oliver seemed to hit it off with Felicity.

“I can see what you’re trying to do, Tommy.”

“Me? I’m not doing anything. I’m as innocent as a new born lamb.” He said.

“You’re saying you didn’t invite her to try and set me up.”

“I didn’t. if I had, I wouldn’t have invited two other cops who couldn’t make it, both of whom are men. I invited her because she’s cool, she doesn’t know too many people in Starling and I wanted to introduce her to some friends.” he said. “But I’m not blind and I could see both of you were talking and getting along. You like her.”

“I’ve had one conversation with her.”

Tommy spun Oliver around and nudged him in Felicity’s direction. “Go make it two.”

He made his way over to where Felicity, John and Lyla were talking and took a seat. They all chatted for a little while before John thought he saw someone he knew and he and Lyla left, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

“They seem nice.”

“Anything John said about glitter is a lie.” He responded automatically.

“He didn’t say anything about glitter. What’s the story there?”

Oliver, since he brought it up, had to explain. They were responding to a call about someone being in distress. They arrived on the scene to see a woman who was either very high, mentally ill or in the midst of some kind of breakdown. She became agitated when the police arrived and threw something at Oliver before they could restrain her. She’d thrown a glitter bomb that exploded all over him. It took him hours to get cleaned up and the other cops teased him about it for a month. When John told the story, he would overembellish and claimed it was all bright pink glitter.

“That sucks, but it’s also kinda hilarious.” She said, laughing.

They spent the rest of the barbecue talking. Felicity left when she noticed only Oliver, his family, Tommy and the Lances were still there. She said her goodbyes and headed to her car.

“She’s single, you know.” Sara remarked as he watched her leave.

“What?”

“Felicity. She’s single. You’re single. I think you know what I’m saying Ollie.” She pulled out a napkin, scribbled something on it and pushed it over to Oliver. “But since you didn’t ask for her number, here.”

He called Felicity the next day and asked her if she wanted to get coffee with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts?  
> Any suggestions for what you'd like to see?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felicity is a little sneaky and Oliver can't tell his wife 'no'.  
> (Or I wanted to write something really fluffy and I did)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based 90% on something my sister actually did to her husband and it had the same outcome.

Oliver was standing in the foyer of his house with Felicity, waiting on his wife to finish getting ready. Today was the first Saturday that they were both off in about two months. To make things even better, it was early spring, so it was beautiful outside.

Their plans for the day were simple. They were heading to a winery about an hour away from Starling for a tasting and a small picnic on the grounds. Felicity loved going to wineries and trying out different wines. Oliver loved the excited look she’d get on her face while they toured the places. He always thought Felicity was attractive, but when she got excited, she was downright adorable.

He was pulled out of his musings when he heard her walk down the stairs. She was wearing a light blue sundress and sandals, and his breath caught in his throat.

“What?” she asked when she saw him staring.

“Nothing, its just- you look beautiful.”

“You always say I look beautiful.”

“And you always do.” he said grabbing his keys. “Come on, we’ll take my cruiser.” Oliver had a cruiser, issued by the department, that he took home every night.

“No!” Felicity said, a little too loudly. She had a panicked look in her eyes and he thought she might be up to something. “It’s just- I thought you were gonna do the tasting with me.” The two rules for driving the cruiser were Oliver couldn’t drink and couldn’t take it outside of the county. “If we take it, you can’t drink, which means we won’t get to try this place together.”

“I really don’t mind-“ Oliver wasn’t a big wine guy. He went to these places because it made Felicity happy.

“Please? It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“Ok, but we’re taking my truck then.” He didn’t want to squish into Felicity’s small sedan.

“That’s fine.” She agreed too quickly.

Their afternoon at the winery was fun, and the couple enjoyed themselves. They were getting into the car to drive home when Felicity asked if they could make a pit stop. A friend of hers lived nearby and she wanted to stop by and say hi. Little did Oliver know about Felicity’s ulterior motive.

They drove to the woman’s house and Felicity knocked on the door. Her friend opened it and asked “Are you ready to meet her?”

“Meet who? Who are we meeting?” Oliver asked.

Felicity got a sheepish look on her face. Like a kid caught red-handed being bad. “You love me, right?”

“Yes, I do.”

“And if I kinda misled you, you’d forgive me, right?”

“I suppose. It would depend on what you misled me about.” He answered slowly.

“Here she is!” Felicity’s friend said, walking out holding a small wriggling animal.

“Oh, my god. She’s so adorable I wanna die!” Felicity squealed.

The pieces all came together in Oliver’s mind. Why she insisted they leave when they did. Her reasons for not wanting to take his police cruiser. Her excitement for the last few days.

“You got us a dog.” Oliver remarked.

“Yes.” She answered. “Her name is Bella. She’s a rescue that Linda’s been fostering.”

“And you want us to adopt her.”

“Yes.” She held the dog out to Oliver. “How can you say ‘no’ to this face?”

The dog was cute, Oliver wasn’t going to lie. It was Felicity’s face that made him agree though. She looked up at him with her big, bright blue eyes and he couldn’t say no. He wouldn’t mind if they got a dog, but Felicity seemed invested in this dog.

“Well, Bella does need a loving home.”

And so, Oliver and Felicity adopted Bella, the Jack Russel terrier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after Oliver makes detective, his coworkers meet Felicity. They aren't aware of who she is.

Oliver was sitting at his desk in the precinct, filling out paperwork relating to the case he’d just closed. His very first case as a detective which he was proud of. He did his paperwork and tried to ignore the conversations happening behind him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to get to know the other detectives, he just really wanted to get all of the paperwork over with. He finished up and took the forms downstairs to get filed.

Right as he left, the elevator doors opened and Felicity stepped out. She looked around the room, trying to find Oliver. Three of the other detectives stopped what they were doing to watch her before one of them walked over to her.

“Can I help you, Ms-?”

“I’m looking for Detective Queen.” It was her day off, so Felicity decided to stop by the precinct to see her husband. She’d stopped by his favorite coffee place for a scone she knew he liked.

“The new guy? He’s- I don’t know where he went. Perhaps I could be of assistance?” He offered.

“No, that’s okay. Thank you.” She said, walking back into the elevator.

“Some guys have all the luck.”

“Same thing happened when we worked a beat together.” One of the other detectives remarked. “All the women flocked to him, and I was like chopped liver. He didn’t even seem to notice. Worst two years of my life.”

Oliver came back a few minutes after she left. He noticed a few of the detectives looking at him and began to feel self-conscious. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“Nope.” They all went back to work.

A week later, two detectives came back from lunch to find Felicity and Oliver sitting at his desk in the bullpen. They seemed to be deep in conversation and she was laughing at whatever he’d said.

“Do you know who that woman is?”

“No clue. Clearly he does.”

“Maybe she’s a relative? I hope she’s a relative.”

He wasn’t blind. Felicity was an attractive woman and if she flirted with him, he’d flirt back in a second. If he could get her attention off of Queen for five seconds.

“Marks! Ramirez!” Their sergeant said coming up behind them. “There a reason you’re standing there doing nothing?”

Both men went to their desk and got to work. When the sergeant had spoken, Felicity and Oliver were torn out of their little bubble and the blonde realized she had to go. She said goodbye to Oliver, gave him a quick peck on the lips and left.

The next time Felicity visited the precinct, Oliver’s shift was winding down and he was finishing up a few things. She walked over to his desk, ignoring the strange looks she was getting and stopped right next to him.

“I see you’re wearing your stilts today.” He remarked without looking up. Felicity only wore heels on her days off since all SCPD were required to wear standard issue boots. Whenever Felicity did wear heels, Oliver referred them as stilts because of how high her heels tended to be.

“You don’t get to judge me, Mr. 6’2”. And I’m off duty, so-“

“I wasn’t judging you. I like it when you’re pretending to be tall. Then, I don’t have to bend as much.” He said, looking up at her. “Let me go hand these in, and we’ll go.” He gave his paperwork to the right person, took care of a few last-minute things and the pair left the precinct.

She visited again the next week, same day and same time as usual, bringing him some food.

The following week, Oliver was out working on a case and Felicity hadn’t shown up yet. Over the last month, she’d visited on the same day and at around the same time. The others had gotten used to her weekly visits, even though none of them spoke to her after that first time. When she was about two hours ‘late’, one of the detectives became curious.

“I wonder where she is.”

“Who cares?” Detective Suarez said from her desk. She didn’t understand why everyone was so fixated on Queen’s weekly visitor. She was clearly his girlfriend or something, so the mystery surrounding her wasn’t that interesting. He didn’t strike her as someone who’d be okay with them talking about her like that either. “It’s not like she comes here to visit any of you anyway. You don’t even know her name.”

One of the others was about to retort when Diggle walked into the bullpen, escorting a handcuffed man to a holding cell. Most of the precinct knew John and Oliver were friends. They started to wonder if he knew anything about the blonde and her connection to Oliver. Digg was walking out when one of the detectives called out.

“Hey Diggle?”

“Yeah, Anders?”

“Do you know who she is?”

“Do I know who who is?” he asked. John hated playing the pronoun game with people and wanted him to get to the point.

“That hot blonde chick who visits Queen once a week. You were his partner for like five years. Who is she and where do I find one?”

“Don’t let Queen hear you saying crap like that.” John said before walking out.

About an hour later, Oliver and his partner McKenna came back from their crime scene. The case looked like it was going to be a tough one, which neither was looking forward to. He exited the elevator and heard two of the other detectives talking.

“She didn’t come today?”

“Nope. It’s a shame. With him on a case, I might’ve convinced her to give me a shot.” The man sighed. “It was worth a shot, for a woman who looks like that.”

“Who are you talking about?” Detective Malone asked.

“The smoking hot blonde who visits Queen every week.”

“You mean my wife?” Oliver said in an angry tone from behind them. The two detectives that had been talking about Felicity jumped and turned to face him. Malone did the smart thing and walked away.

“Your- your wife?”

“Yes. Is there a reason why you’re ogling my wife?”

“I didn’t-“

“Stay away from my wife. Don’t talk about her, don’t even look at her.”

He really wanted to punch something, but settled for vague threats for now. This was everyone's first and last warning about talking about Felicity like that. Oliver went to his desk, sat down and glared at the two men who'd been disrespecting his wife. A little while later, Felicity showed up to see Oliver. She walked over to his desk and sat down next to him. He seemed to be in a mood, so she didn’t say anything at first. She then noticed several people, about six, staring at them.

“Why are you guys staring at us?” They all snapped to attention and got back to work. She looked at Oliver who was glaring at his coworkers. “Oliver, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing. They're idiots and we had to have a talk.” He told her. He didn’t want to tell her about the situation because he knew how she would react and wanted to tell her in private at home. “What brings you by so late?”

“I wanted to see you, before I went into work.” She said. Felicity always said goodbye to Oliver in person before going into work, and he did the same. They had dangerous jobs and they both knew there was a chance one day the other person would leave and not come back. They didn’t want to think about it, but the chance was there.

He stood up from his chair, hugged Felicity tightly, kissed her and then spoke. “Stay safe out there.”

“Head on a swivel, I know.” She said before moving away from him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He told her. She left and the same cops as before were looking at him. "What?"

One of them nearly gave himself whiplash trying to escape Oliver's steely gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions?  
> I know, we all wanted Oliver to hit someone. Luckily he has self-control (and he definitely went to the shooting range to work off some anger after this)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go to the shooting range, and things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired/suggested by thelastkenobi
> 
> This chapter takes place while Oliver and Felicity are dating and living together but before they get married.

Felicity looked up at Oliver when he came into the living room of their apartment. He’d worked a late shift last night and this was the first time she’d seen him awake today. Based on his expression, he needed to say something to her, but wasn’t sure how to say it.

“Everything ok, hon?”

“Yeah, its just- I need to ask a favor.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“I’ve gotta renew my firearms qualification soon.”

“Ok, and? Are you worried about it? You passed with flying colors last time.”

“I’m not worried but- I don’t wanna go to the range alone.”

“You want me to go to the shooting range with you?” she said. his request surprised her. Even though they were both police officers and both carried guns, they’d never gone shooting together before.

“You don’t have to. I’ll ask John, forget it.” Oliver started to backtrack.

“No, I wanna come with you. I was just- we’ve never done that before.” She said, not wanting to turn him down. He wasn’t asking for a lot and she wanted to spend time with him. “I’ll grab my stuff and we’ll go.”

They left home and headed towards the closest shooting range. Felicity was excited to do this Oliver and he was excited to spend more time with Felicity. He loved doing things with her, and because of his schedule lately, they hadn’t been able to spend as much time together as he wanted to.

They entered the range and found that it was mostly empty. They decided to set up at the far end of the building where they wouldn’t be disturbed by anyone else. When everything was set up, Felicity turned to Oliver.

“You wanna make this interesting?”

“Interesting how?”

“Winner gets to pick what we do for date night.”

“So, when I win, we’ll go to the Rockets game and you won’t complain about how much you don’t like sports.”

“No, when I win we’ll go to that Thai place I really like and you weren’t impressed with.” She countered. “Do we have a deal?”

“I hope you still have that jersey you stole from me.” He said before aiming his handgun at the target.

They used a whole clip before pressing the button to bring the targets in. The first round was a draw. Neither wanted to budge and admit the other one was better. They had round two, which led to an brief argument.

“I win.” Oliver bragged. “I hit dead center.”

“No, I win.” Felicity countered, pointing to her own target. “My grouping is better.”

“Your grouping is good, but you weren’t as on the mark as I was.”

“I think we need a tie-breaker.” Felicity said. “New target. We fire one shot. Just one.”

“You can just admit that I won.”

“You didn’t win though. We’re still tied. You wanna pick, you gotta actually beat me. You haven’t.”

He really should’ve known that she wouldn’t give up. Felicity wasn’t the type to quit. On top of that, he already knew she was very competitive. She liked competing against Oliver. Unfortunately, he was competitive too.

“Fine. I say we raise the stakes then.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Same wager as before plus the loser has to buy lunch after this.”

“I see your offer, and I raise. Loser buys lunch and has to do dishes for a week.” Oliver didn’t mind doing the dishes, but Felicity hated having to do them. “Deal?”

“Deal.” Oliver said, putting his ear protectors back on.

Felicity fired her shot. Oliver waited before firing his own. He aimed for just off center of the bullseye. He hit what he’d aimed for and looked over to where Felicity was inspecting her own target. She’d hit her mark dead-center.

“Ha! I win!” She said, proudly waving her paper cutout in his face.

“Yeah, you did. You’re the better marksman.” He said.

Oliver might’ve lost on purpose, but it was worth it. He could live with having Thai food for dinner for one night. He’d happily do the dishes every night for the next ten years if it meant seeing Felicity this happy.

“Come on,” she said, gathering her things to leave. “You’re buying lunch and Big Belly Burger’s calling my name.”

“Well, a deal’s a deal.” He said as he let her drag him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Suggestions?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's career progresses and that isn't great news for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place months after Oliver's new coworkers meet Felicity.

Felicity sat facing Oliver and waited for his reaction. She'd just dropped a bit of a bombshell on him and knew he'd probably need some time to process.

"I think you should do it." He said quietly.

"You do?"

"Yes. You've wanted this for a while. You've got the necessary experience. And Pike's probably itching to reccomend you for this." He told her. "You're a good cop, go show it off."

"But if I do this, if I take the exam and get the job, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"Outrank you." She finished quietly. "Officially, I mean."

"You're already the boss, and we don't work in the same precinct, so it won't change anything." He assured his wife. "Take the exam."

Three months later, after a lot of hard work and studying, Officer Smoak became Sergeant Smoak. Oliver couldn't have been more proud.

Even with Felicity's promotion, things didn't change much for Oliver at work. He and McKenna investigated crimes and tries to solve as many cases as possible. 

Three months after Felicity's promotion, that changed. Another team of detectives was struggling to catch a group of hackers. After failing repeatedly, their Lieutenant reached out to another precinct for assistance.

"Who are they sending?" Detective Marks asked.

"A sergeant at the 8th precinct is an expert in cybersecurity and computer science. They've agreed to lend us a hand."

"How's a sergeant considered an expert?" Sergeants were one grade above a detective. No one of that rank would be considered an expert.

"From my understanding, they went to MIT for it before deciding to go into law enforcement."

Ramirez was about to ask for more explanation when the elevator opened and Felicity stepped out.

"Licity?" Oliver asked, looking up from his desk. He wasn't working the same case as the other two detectives. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to see you, hon. I'm here to see Lt. Caldera."

"That would be me." The officer in question said. "Sergeant Smoak, this is Detective Marks and Detective Ramirez."

"Detectives." She said politely. Oliver had told her what the two men in front of her had said about her. Months later, she was still pissed.

The two investigators saw the look on her face and they both knew they'd made a huge mistake. Not only was Oliver Queen's wife a fellow cop, but she was a cop that outranked them. This wasn't good for their careers.

"Let's get started, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity works a case with two of the other detectives in Oliver's precinct. The case turns out to be a little more personal than anyone knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so for this universe, you should know a few things:   
> 1)The Queen family is still very wealthy and Robert started his own company (but it isn't quite QC)  
> 2)Oliver chose to join the military, and later become a police officer, because he wanted to help people. (He didn't want to follow in his dad's footsteps)

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Felicity asked the two detectives and their lieutenant.

“How much did Pike tell you?” Lt. Caldera asked her as he handed her a file.

“Not much. He told me two detectives were investigating a group of hackers. He didn’t say what exactly they were suspected of doing.”

“They’ve been hacking into banks and other financial institutions after hours. At first, we thought they were after personal information, account numbers, social security numbers, et cetera. They didn’t even touch the customer files after the first bank. They just-“

“Hacked in and started transferring money out of various accounts.” She finished, looking over the file. “How much progress have you made on finding them?”

“None.” Marks answered.

“None? You haven’t noticed a pattern between the banks they hack or the accounts they drain? You haven’t managed to trace the transactions anywhere? You’ve got nothing?” She said. the two detectives shook their heads. She turned to their boss. “I say this with all due respect, but you should’ve called me a week ago.”

This angered the two men. “We’re cops, not computer geeks. We don’t get all of this tech mumbo-jumbo.”

“If that’s the case, then you should’ve told your lieutenant that after the first robbery. They’ve hit four more banks and you’ve done nothing to stop them.”

“Well, isn’t that why you’re here, Blondie?”

The room fell quiet and the temperature dropped about ten degrees. “Let me make something very clear to you, Detective. My name is not Blondie. My name is Sergeant Smoak. That is a title that I have earned and you will show me respect. I don’t care if you don’t like a woman telling you what to do. I don’t care if you feel like I’m undermining you or something. Your superior officer asked for my assistance, not the other way around. The fact is I’m only here because you two couldn’t solve this case on your own.” She said. “Do we have an understanding?”

“You don’t need to be so-“

“Do we have an understanding, Detective?”

“Yes, Sergeant.” He said, adding the ‘sergeant’ part at the last second.

Felicity then turned to his partner. “Do we have an understanding?” The other man nodded. “Good. Where are the other case files?”

Ramirez, who Felicity had lectured, stalked away to grab them. Marks sat there for a second, looking critically at Felicity. “He didn’t mean anything-“

“I worked hard to get where I am. I don’t take it very well when people decide to minimize my achievements because of the way I look. I’m a good cop, regardless of how much of a ‘smoking hot blonde’ I am.” She said, not looking up from the file she was reading.

“Queen told you.”

“Did you really expect him not to?” She countered.

The other man returned with the rest of their files. Felicity read the names of the banls and began to notice the pattern. “Starling National Bank, Washington Trust Bank, Merlyn Global Trust.”

“Those were the places that were hit. What about them?”

“They’re all part of the same corporation, SQG.”

“Merlyn Global’s an independent company.” Marks pointed out.

“No, it isn’t. Malcolm Merlyn got into some hot water and sold it to SQG last year.” She informed them. “They didn’t target banks randomly, they chose these specific ones. Banks under the same multinational header are being hacked into. What does that suggest to you?”

“Someone has a very strong grudge against SQG. Maybe a disgruntled former employee or rival.”

“An angry ex-employee would explain how they’ve been able to hack in so easily, especially if they worked for anything relating to IT or cybersecurity.”

“A rival might do it to devalue the company’s stock prices. Hacks on this level make the public rethink investing in that particular bank.” Felicity said.

“Isn’t SQG’s headquarters in Starling?” Marks asked. “We can go down there, talk to the people in charge, get a list of suspects.”

“You two go. I need to review the rest of these.” She held up the stack of files. She needed them to leave so that she could make a few phone calls anyway. She went over the files until she knew them backwards and forwards. Two hours later, the two detectives returned. They didn’t look happy. “How’d it go?”

“Executives wouldn’t speak to us. The highest up we got was the head of the IT department. Something about the board not convening for another month and the shareholders needing to be present.”

“Well, these hackers are capitalizing on some flaw or hole that the IT department is responsible for, so that makes sense.” She remarked. “He say anything useful?”

“Didn’t claim to know about any disgruntled employees or ex-employees. Sent us on a wild goose chase to HR and security and we still got nothing.”

“Not nothing. Starling National sent over everything they had from the first attack. The hackers tripped a few alarms in their system when breaking in and breaking out. I wrote a program that’s tracing the signal as we speak. Hopefully, it’ll lead us back to the hackers’ IP or the account the money is being transferred to.”

“You did all of that in two hours?”

“I graduated, early and with honors, from MIT. I did that in less than twenty minutes.” She said. The two detectives started doing their paperwork for other cases and Felicity checked in with her officers at her precinct. All the while, both Oliver and Felicity were ignoring the volume of incoming calls they were getting from Moira about the recent cyberattacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts?  
> Guess what the acronym SQG stands for?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds the mystery hacker, and the hacker's reasons for doing it are kinda dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This finishes the story that chapters 7&8 were about.

Felicity’s phone buzzed for what seemed like the 23rd time. Each time it started to ring, she’d pick it up, look at who was calling and let it ring. The noise wasn’t overly loud or annoying at first, but after it happened dozens of times, it was beginning to irritate the two men she was working with.

“Do you wanna answer that?”

“Nope.”

“They keep calling.”

“I know. Eventually she’ll stop.” Moira Queen was persistent, but even she would give up at some point. “It doesn’t have anything to do with the case, so-“ The ringing stopped. It started again three seconds later. The other detective lost it and slammed his papers down.

“Can you just answer it so they’ll stop calling? I’m two seconds away from throwing that thing out of the window.”

“You’re very emotional.” Felicity remarked. “Are you sure you’ve got the right temperament for this job?”

That sentence was almost word-for-word the exact thing one of the instructors at the academy said to her right after getting pepper sprayed in the eye, as all cadets had to do, caused her to cry. These two struck her as the type who wouldn’t take being called emotional lightly. The phone began to ring again. His partner spoke up.

“Can you please answer the phone? It’s hard to work with all the noise.”

She studied him for a moment before picking up the phone. “Hello?.....yes, I know…..yes, I know….I can’t tell you that…..because there are regulations…..as soon as I can, I will….ok, bye.”

Moira was calling because she wanted to know where they were on finding the hackers who were attacking SQG. Robert Queen had started Queen Industries shortly before he met Moira. Following his death and some bad press, the company was renamed and rebranded as Smoak-Queen Global. A long time friend of Robert’s, Walter Steele, became CEO when Oliver refused to quit his job, which he loved, on the police force. Even though no Queens ran the company, they were still the majority shareholders and these attacks made Moira nervous. Felicity couldn’t tell her anything because one, she didn’t have anything to share and two, the investigation was still ongoing.

Ramirez was about to ask what the phone call was about when Felicity’s program finished running. “Thank Google, finally.” She said, looking over the results. “Ok, so I wasn’t able to track the signal back to an IP, but at least we know where the money went and-.” She said scrolling down. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” She started typing again, looking for a different way to determine the IP. “Gotcha.”

“What?”

“Well, now we have a suspect.” She said. She went into the lieutenant’s office and told they’d found something. She explained that the program traced the last wire transfer to an account. There was only one name on the account, which made it easy to narrow things down.

“Are you sure this isn’t some Robin Hood situation?”

“It’s not. I looked over the logs from SQG and the banks. Every time there’s a hack, money gets transferred into this account. Last I checked, Robin Hood wouldn’t deposit $10 million into one account. And its definitely not a shell corporation or some other smoke screen to hide the money and then disperse it. Money goes in but nothing’s come out.” She didn’t mention that the suspect likely did it, as she knew he had the skillset to hack into the systems that were attacked.

“I’ll call Judge Moss about a warrant. You three go talk to your suspect.”

“How are we supposed to find this guy?” Marks asked.

“When the hacks happened, the subroot server was configured. We won’t be able to break into their system, but it does make it possible to pinpoint the physical point of origin of the signal.”

“English please.”

“The hackers weren’t as smart as they thought, and I can locate where they attacked from.” She said, rolling her eyes slightly. “According to what my program found, the signal came from an apartment building in Stonehaven. Let’s go.”

The three officers drove into Starling and found the apartment building the signal came from. They talked to the building super and asked if their suspect was a tenant. Soon, they found themselves knocking on the apartment’s door.

“He’s not here.” A voice said from behind them. One of the neighbors had stepped into the hallway. “I saw him leave about an hour ago.”

“Do you know where he might be?” Felicity asked her.

“No, he doesn’t- he’s not exactly the ‘chat with the neighbors’ type. The most he’s ever said to me was hello and goodbye.”

“Do you by any chance know where he works?”

“I’m pretty sure he works from home.” The woman answered before walking away.

They were leaving the building when Marks’ phone started to ring. It was a security guard at SQG. Apparently a man with fake credentials entered the building and tried to access a secure floor. He fled the building when security tried to question him, but the guard was able to give them a description. The description perfectly matched the man they were looking for.

Felicity told the detectives to head to the closest SCPD precinct. Starling had a lot of surveillance cameras throughout the city, and she hoped she’d be able to track his movements through them. She watched as he ran out of SQG and heading east. He then turned and headed south, towards the Glades. The cameras followed him all the way to an old warehouse on the edge of the Glades. Since that was the last place he was seen, the three detectives, with some uniformed officers, went there to pick up his trail.

They entered the building, unsure of what they would find. At the far end of the building, there was a very advanced computer system set up. Felicity moved closer to it, only for Cooper Seldon to step out of the shadows. He was holding a gun.

“Cooper Seldon, you’re under arrest.” One of the other officers said. “Put the weapon on the ground and put your hands behind your head.”

“On what charges?”

“Theft, sabotage, wire fraud, bank fraud, possession of a deadly weapon. I can go on if you’d like.” The same officer said. “Don’t do anything stupid. Come quietly.”

Cooper put the gun down and did as the officer said. He turned to Felicity while he was being handcuffed. “This is all your fault.”

Back at the precinct, Cooper was refusing to talk unless he could talk to Felicity. Wanting answers, she agreed to talk to him. As soon as she sat down, he started to rant and the whole story came out.

Cooper used Felicity’s code to hack into the Department of Education without her knowledge. When he was arrested, he assumed she’d confess to creating the virus and they’d both be punished. She didn’t, since the virus was created for a project and was never meant to be used. He was sent to prison for six years. Upon being released, no serious tech company would hire him with his record, forcing him to work for minimum wage at Tech Village. Shortly thereafter, he decided to track Felicity down. He learned she was married to the majority shareholder of SQG and decided it was time for revenge. A multi-billion dollar company could afford to be taken down a peg and lose some stock value. He saw the $10 million as fair compensation for her ‘breaking his heart and leaving him ‘to rot in prison’.

Since Cooper had confessed in his rant to Felicity, and he’d been read his rights, the case was closed very quickly. Both the SCPD and the county police had plenty of questions for Oliver and Felicity about why they became cops when they were billionaires. They gave the same answer every time: they became cops to help people. Not many of their colleagues fully understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Suggestions?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's first holiday season as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this a little earlier in December, but life got in the way.

Felicity walked into the locker room of the precinct to change out of her uniform. Tonight was the first night of Hanukkah and she was hoping to get home in time to light her menorah. She and Oliver hadn’t really discussed celebrating Hanukkah together, and while he expressed interest in learning more about the holiday, she wouldn’t be seeing him until the sixth night because of his work schedule. She also didn’t want him to think that, because Hanukkah last eight days, she was expecting eight gifts from him.

Felicity unlocked her locker to see a small box, wrapped in blue paper with silver dreidels on it, sitting on the shelf where her keys were. She pulled it down and opened the box to see a small bag of gelt inside. Underneath the gelt, there was a folded-up note from Oliver, wishing her a happy Hanukkah. She was about to wonder how the present got there when she saw the smirk on Sara’s face.

The second night of Hannukah, Felicity was in her kitchen making some latkes when there was a knock at the door. She went to answer and found a box, big enough to hold clothing, sitting on her front porch. It was wrapped in the same blue paper as last night’s gift. She opened the box to find a sweater sitting inside. She pulled it out and laughed when she read what it said. Happy Challah Days, with a drawing of challah underneath it.

The third night, she got a nice knitted cap and a pair of gloves, both made out of a soft, light blue fabric. Like the previous night, there was a knock at the door and the box was sitting on her porch. The fourth night, she was changing out of her uniform at the precinct when she found another box in her locker. This time, the box held a pair of earrings she’d been admiring a few weeks ago. The fifth night, she came home to see a box sitting on her front step. Inside, there was a black infinity scarf made out of super soft wool.

The sixth night, Felicity was running around her house in a panic. Oliver was coming over tonight to celebrate with her and she wanted everything to be perfect. He’d given her so many wonderful and thoughtful gifts. She wanted everything to go well, hoping this would be the first of many holidays they spent together.

The brisket she made was already in the oven and cooking according to plan. She had all the ingredients needed to make sufganiot ready. She wanted to make them with Oliver after dinner. She was triple checking everything when there was a knock at the door. She rushed over to open it and found her boyfriend standing there with a smile on his face.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” She returned his greeting as she stepped out of the doorway.

“I don’t know what you’re making, but it smells really good.” He told her.

“It’s brisket, my bubbe’s recipe. I’m just hoping I don’t mess it up too badly.”

“I can’t wait to try it. “He handed her the bag he was holding. “I’m not sure if you’re supposed to do gifts after you light the menorah or before, but this is your present for tonight. I figured it might go well with dinner so….”

Felicity took the bag and reached into it. She pulled out a bottle of red wine. Very nice and expensive red wine. “Wow, I- you didn’t need to get me something for every night. One gift would’ve been okay.”

“I wanted to. If I’m gonna celebrate Hanukkah with my girlfriend, I’m gonna do it right.”

They had dinner and the brisket came out amazing. Then, it was time to light the menorah and Oliver watched with rapt attention as Felicity said the prayer while lighting it. They started to make sufganiot but got distracted when Oliver threw powdered sugar in Felicity’s face, which led to a sugar-throwing war.

The next night, Oliver came over to celebrate again. That night, her present was a coffee sampler box, since Oliver knew more than anyone how much Felicity loved coffee. They made sufganiot and latkes together and sat talking about their favorite holiday memories from childhood.

The last night of Hanukkah, Oliver gave her a set of sterling silver bracelets. Felicity made roasted chicken for dinner. After dinner, while they were talking, Oliver brought up something that had been on his mind for the last week.

“Move in with me.”

“What?”

“Move in with me. I love you, I’m getting tired of not getting to see you everyday. I wanna wake up next to you, and get to see you regardless of when either of us is working. Unless, if you’re not ready for that, I-“

She started laughing, which made him go quiet. “I’m more than ready. But your nervousness is still cute.”

“I’m not cute. I’m manly and handsome.”

“You can be all three.” She informed him. “Just like how I’m, what did you say, beautiful, and sexy and adorable.”

Since Oliver had made her Hanukkah so special, Felicity upped her game for Christmas. She got him a nice bar set, along with an expensive bottle of scotch. She also gave him a warm scarf, new leather wallet and a year-long subscription to a shaving good service. They moved in together the week after New Years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's first date

Oliver looked down at the napkin in his hand. It had been two days since his family’s yearly cookout, where he met Felicity. Sara had given him her number, but he hadn’t worked up the courage to call her yet.

“Phone’s not gonna dial itself.” John said, noticing his partner was staring at the number.

“I know, I just- I’m working up the courage.” He justified. He hadn’t dated anyone since his father died and hadn’t dated anyone seriously since Laurel. As reluctant as he was to admit it, he was rusty.

“You’re a police officer and you run into burning buildings when you have time. I don’t think courage is the problem.” Digg said. “Call her and ask. The worst she can do is say ‘no’. but I doubt she will.” He nodded absentmindedly but didn’t move. “Call her or I’ll do it for you.”

He knew Digg well enough to know the man was serious and that if he didn’t act, he’d force Oliver into acting. Not wanting to be caught off guard, Oliver pulled out his phone and began typing in the number. It rang a few times before she picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Felicity. it’s Oliver Queen, I don’t know if you remember me from-“

“’Oh, hi Oliver! I’m glad to hear from you. What’s up?”

“So Sara gave me your number and I was wondering if- would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” he blurted out.

“Oh, I- I can’t.” She said sounding upset.

“Oh.” He said dejectedly. “That’s okay. I understand. I’m sorry, I-”

“Wait, that wasn’t a ‘no, I won’t go out with you’. It was a ‘no, I can’t do tomorrow’.” She said hurriedly. “I wanna go out with you, I really do, but I’m working second shift tomorrow.” For both the SCPD and the county police, the second shift worked 4pm to midnight.

“Oh. Are you free for coffee tomorrow morning?” He asked hopefully.

“As a matter of fact, I am.” She said. He could hear the smile in her voice. They made plans to meet at the Jitters down the street from Verdant.

Oliver hung up the phone and turned to Digg smiling. “Told you she’d say yes.”

The next morning, Oliver reached Jitters before Felicity and grabbed a table. He used the extra time to calm himself down a little bit. He was excited for this, but also rather nervous. Soon enough, the bell over the door rang and Felicity stepped into the café. She saw Oliver and walked over to where he was sitting.

“Good morning.” She said as she laid her bag on one of the vacant chairs.

“Morning.” He stood up to greet her.

“Did you order yet or-?”

“No, I just got here and I wanted to grab us a table.” He answered. “I’ll go order for both of us. What are you having?”

“A cappuccino.”

Oliver went over to the counter to order Felicity’s drink and a black coffee for himself. He noticed the different baked goods sitting in a display case and ordered two of those as well. He paid and took the food over to Felicity.

“I didn’t know if you were hungry, so I got us some muffins.” He said, putting them down.

“Thanks, I- what kind of muffins are these?”

“One’s banana nut and one’s blueberry. Is that okay?” he said nervously.

“As long as I can have the blueberry one. Sorry, its just- I’m allergic to nuts.” She said apologetically.

He picked up the banana nut muffin and immediately threw it in the trash. “I should be the one apologizing. I should’ve asked- it didn’t occur to me that there might be things you can’t eat.” He felt like such an idiot. Why didn’t he think of allergies? What if she hadn’t asked? What if he’d killed her?

“Hey, its okay. I didn’t eat any nuts, so no harm, no foul.” She said. She could tell he was beating himself up over this. “You didn’t know.”

Just then, the barista came over with their drinks. Oliver used the interruption to calm down a little bit. “So, tell me about yourself, Felicity.”

“Well, let’s see. I grew up in Las Vegas. I graduated from MIT with degrees in computer science and cybersecurity. I moved to Starling after graduation and got accepted into the police academy about six weeks later.”

“You went to MIT? Wow, that’s- if your degrees are in computer science, what made you decide to become a cop?”

“I- I got a job at a tech company right out of school, but I realized it wasn’t what I wanted. I wanted to help people, so I applied to become a police officer.” She said. There was more to the story, he could tell, but didn’t press. “What about you? what made you decide to join the Marines and then become a police officer?”

“I wanted to serve my country. I know that sound cliché but I wanted to serve and the alternative was going along with all these plans my parents had for me that I didn’t want, so I enlisted. During my last tour, I-“ he trailed off. Talking about what happened was difficult and it definitely wasn’t first date appropriate. “I was honorably discharged, but I still wanted to serve in some way, so I became a police officer. I’m also a volunteer firefighter.”

“So, you’re a Marine, a police officer and a firefighter. Impressive.” She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Says the MIT grad.” He shot back. “You grew up in Vegas, what was that like?”

Felicity began telling Oliver some funny stories about growing up in Las Vegas. Their conversation flowed naturally and sooner than she would’ve liked, an alarm on her phone went off. she went to silence it and noticed the time.

“Wow, its 2:30 already?” she said looking up at him. “I guess time flies when you’re having fun.”

“Do you have to go?”

“Yeah, I gotta change and head to the station for roll call.” She admitted. “I had a nice time.”

“Me too.” he said. “Will you go on another date with me?”

“Yes. I’m free Friday for dinner.” This was good. Oliver had work on Friday, but his shift ended at 4, leaving his evening open.

“How does 6:00 sound?”

“Sounds perfect.” She said. She leaned over and kissed Oliver on the lips. “I’m glad you didn’t eat that muffin now.”

“Me too.” He said as he kissed her back. The pair left the coffee shop but split up when they reached Felicity’s car. They said goodbye again and she drove home. Oliver drove back to his apartment with a lovesick smile on his face. He couldn’t wait until Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Suggestions?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets some scary news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is suspenseful and kinda angsty. You've been warned.
> 
> Chronologically, this chapter takes place after all of the previous ones. (So Felicity& Oliver are already married, Felicity's a sergeant and Oliver's a detective)

Felicity entered the bullpen of the precinct and saw several officers gathered around one desk. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but caught the tail end of Captain Pike saying something. “-until we know more.”

Felicity had no idea what was going on. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Suddenly, one of the cops in the crowd told everyone to quiet down. Everyone was gathered around a radio. Sara walked over to Felicity. “There’s an active shooter in Pennytown.”

The dispatcher made an announcement. “Requesting additional units.”

“Multiple casualties. SWAT’s en route and nearby officers are responding.”

“We have people running. Advising seven or eight shots fired.” The dispatcher said. Several nearby officers radioed in, telling dispatch they were responding.

“Queen, 4587, show me going.” A voice said over the radio.

Every eye in the room turned to Felicity. “Is that-?”

“Yeah, Oliver’s badge number.” She said. Her husband was responding to an active shooter. He’d already killed several people. “I- I need to- I have paperwork to do.”

“Smoak, go home.” Captain Pike said.

“No, I-.” she didn’t think she’d ever be in this situation. She had no idea what she was supposed to do.

“Felicity, go home.” Pike said. “That’s an order.”

“You should probably-“ Sara started to say. She had no idea how terrified Felicity was right now, but she knew staying would only make things worse.

“I can’t.”

“No, you can’t do anything here and-“

“No, its not that, well it kinda is but, I can’t drive like this. I can’t- he’s respond- what if he-?”

Sara pulled out her phone and started typing. “Nyssa’s on her way. I just gave her the basics.” She got a phone call a minute later saying she was outside. Sara escorted Felicity to the car and watched them drive away.

“What’s going on?” Nyssa asked. Between Sara’s text earlier and the normally chatty Felicity staring ahead on complete silence, she knew something was wrong.

“There’s an active shooter. Oliver’s responding to the call. My captain told me to leave.”

“That’s probably for the best. In the precinct, all you could have done was sit and wait for news.”

“As opposed to sitting at home and waiting for news? I don’t see much of a difference. At least at work I’m not surrounded by photos of Oliver, my husband who I might not see again.”

“I’m not taking you home.” Nyssa said as she took a turn Felicity wasn’t expecting. “We’re going to my apartment, so you wont be alone.”

“You really don’t-“

“You shouldn’t be alone right now. And you just said you don’t want to go home.”

“Fine.” The blonde said. The rest of the ride was quiet.

The problem with the situation, in Felicity’s mind, was the uncertainty. She didn’t know what was going to happen. she didn’t know how in danger Oliver was. She was completely out of the loop. Not knowing gave her too much nervous energy, which she couldn’t get rid of. She entered Sara and Nyssa’s apartment and tried to pay attention while the other woman talked about mundane things, but her mind just couldn’t focus.

At some point, Felicity realized she needed to do something with that nervous energy, so she started organizing things in their living room. She didn’t rearrange anything, just tidied things up. When that was done, she went into their kitchen and started organizing their cabinets.

“I’m sorry if I’m being annoying with this, its just-“

“You have no idea what to do and you can’t sit still. I did something similar the first few nights Sara worked the midnight shift.”

“Oh, I just- I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t listening or was judging you or-“

“It’s fine. The spice cabinet needed to be reorganized anyway.”

After a few hours, Felicity tried Oliver’s cell a few times, but he didn’t answer. She started to panic again and she was pretty sure she started having a panic attack, which Nyssa had to talk her through. Sara’s shift ended and she came home, and there still wasn’t any word on Oliver or the active shooter situation. Nyssa headed into work and there was still no word.

After about six hours, Felicity’s phone rang. “Hello?”

“Felicity.” Digg said from the other end of the line.

“John, Oliver, is he-?”

“Where are you?”

She didn’t like this. Something felt off to her. “No. Where is Oliver? How is Oliver? Is he alive?”

“He’s alive, but he’s injured.” John told her. “You need to get to Starling General.”

She was already grabbing her things and threw Sara her keys without explaining. “How bad is it?”

“I don’t know. They rushed him to the hospital and told me to call you.”

Sara drove Felicity to the hospital. She was out of the car and running into the ER before the car even came to a complete stop. Luckily, John was waiting in the lobby when she arrived.

“Where is he?”

“As soon as he got here, they rushed him into an OR. That’s all they could tell me.”

Felicity walked over to the reception desk, told the nurse sitting there who she was and asked to know what happened. A few moments later, a doctor walked up to her and started to explain. Oliver had been shot near the collarbone. His bulletproof vest wasn’t able to do much to stop the round. He was in surgery now to remove the bullet. Another doctor would find her after the surgery was over to explain more.

Felicity sat in the waiting room of the ER for about two hours. Just when she was about to storm over to the desk and demand an update, she heard her name get called. Nyssa was standing there, dressed like she’d just finished performing a surgery.

“Oliver’s out of surgery. We removed the bullet and there were no complications. The bullet did some damage to his shoulder, so he may require some physical therapy. He also won’t be allowed on the streets for a few weeks minimum.”

“Can I see him?”

“He’s still under anesthesia, but yes. I’ll take you to his room.”

She led Felicity to a room on the second floor, where Oliver lie asleep in the bed. After the relief of seeing Oliver alive washed over her, she texted John, Tommy and Sara the room number. She also called tried to call Moira and Thea to tell them what had happened, but it was very late, so they didn’t answer. She left messages asking them to call her.

John stayed with Felicity for a little bit before feeling like he was intruding. “I’m gonna head out. Do you need anything? Want me to bring you anything?”

“No.” she said. She pulled up a chair next to Oliver’s bed and waited.

Somehow, she managed to fall asleep. She felt someone running their fingers through her hair as she woke up. She started hearing a repetitive beeping noise and opened her eyes. She saw taupe walls and realized she was in a hospital room. Remembering everything that had happened the previous day, she sat up and looked around.

Oliver looked up at her from his bed. “Hi.”

“Hi. You’re awake!”

“Yes, I am.” He said. “How are you?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You were- how are you feeling?”

“Tired and sore. And very groggy.”

Felicity started crying. There were times yesterday where Felicity wasn’t sure she’d ever see Oliver again or hear his voice or wake up next to him again. She was terrified while he was responding to that call.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? You were responding to a call and I didn’t know where you were. I didn’t know if you were okay. I didn’t know- until Digg told me you were here, I didn’t even know if you were alive. I was so scared and now you’re okay, well mostly, and I just-“

“Hey.” He said, reaching up with his good hand to wipe her tears away. “It’s okay. I’m here. You aren’t getting rid of me that easily.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” she told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? Thoughts? Comments?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shooting, Oliver and Felicity both deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of last chapter. Warning: Angst

Oliver left the hospital in the late afternoon the day after he was shot. Thea and Moira visited that morning, and as much as it annoyed Oliver, he let them fuss over him. Felicity had only left his side for a few minutes to call her captain and tell him she’d be taking a few days off of work. He told her to take as much time as she needed. When Oliver was finally discharged, he tried to argue against being wheeled out of the building, but the nurses wouldn’t have it, saying it was standard procedure.

He got settled into Felicity’s car and they drove home. The ride was quiet. At first, Felicity had turned on the radio, but all the radio stations were talking about was the active shooter situation the day earlier. Neither wanted to be reminded of what had happened. Oliver watched his wife closely, worried about how she was handling things.

“I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“What?” she asked distractedly.

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” He repeated. “I know it couldn’t have been easy, not knowing what was going on. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t- you’re a police officer. You were responding to a call. Doing your job. You shouldn’t-“

“I know. I don’t feel guilty for doing my job. People needed me. I do feel guilty for making you worry though.” He grabbed her right hand and entwined it with his. “I never wanted you to have to worry about me like that.”

“I- can we talk about this later?” She asked. “It’s been a long two days.” She was mentally and physically exhausted. She also didn’t want to have an emotional conversation while driving.

They arrived at home and Felicity helped Oliver get settled in the living room. She mentioned taking a nap, so he found a baseball game to watch. He could tell she needed some time alone to process things. She kissed him on the forehead before heading upstairs.

Oliver’s pain medication made it hard for him to focus, so he watched the game without really paying attention to it. The eighth inning was just about to start when he heard a noise coming from the floor above him. He muted the TV to listen more closely. He heard Felicity whimpering.

Scared, Oliver shot to his feet. He ignored the throbbing in his shoulder as he ran upstairs to see what was wrong with Felicity. He found her in bed tossing back and forth. By the looks of things, she was having a nightmare.

“No….please…..Oliver!”

“I’m right here, baby.” Oliver said, trying to wake her up gently.

“No, you’re not….he can’t- oh, please, no.’

“Felicity, I need you to wake up.” he said, trying a little harder to wake her up. “Please, wake up.”

She gasped and opened her eyes. She looked around the room like she was afraid something was going to jump out and attack her. Her breathing was erratic and he wasn’t sure she recognized where she was.

“Felicity?”

“Oliver.” She said, throwing her arms around him and squeezing tightly. He hugged her back with his good arm and held her until her breathing went back to normal.

“You were having a nightmare.”

“You- I- Digg called me. He said you were- it was so-“ she buried her face in his neck. Her dream had been exactly the same as what happened yesterday, except when John called in the dream, it wasn’t to tell her Oliver was in the hospital. It was to tell her he’d been killed.

“I’m sorry.”

“No! Stop apologizing. It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t cause this. You didn’t make that guy shoot random people.”

“No, I didn’t. But my responding to the call made you have a nightmare.”

“I just- I’ve never been that scared in my life.” She told him. “And I can’t get my brain to stop thinking of what could’ve happened.”

“Why don’t we watch a movie? That might take your mind off of things for a little bit.”

They settled on Disney’s animated version of Robin Hood, which had been a favorite of Oliver’s when he was a kid. They watched the movie and it made both of them feel a little more at ease. When it was over, they had dinner and went to bed shortly thereafter.

Around midnight, Felicity heard muttering and woke up. She rolled over to ask Oliver if he heard anything, but soon realized the noise was coming from him. He was saying something in a language she didn’t know, but it sounded like he was pleading.

“Oliver? Oliver.” She whispered, trying to wake him.

He’d told her when they first moved in together not to shake him if he had a nightmare, since his instinct would take over and he might hurt her. Unsure of what else to do, Felicity got out of bed and waited for his nightmare to end. Minutes later, Oliver woke up and tried to catch his breath. He looked around in the darkness trying to orient himself.

“Wha-?”

“You were having a nightmare.” She said. “I didn’t know what to do. Waking you seemed like a bad idea and you told me not to do that, so…”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, you- you were just talking and you sounded distressed.” She said. “I- I didn’t even think about- this brought it all up again, didn’t it?” Felicity didn’t know the whole story of what happened when Oliver was in the military, but she knew he’s been through a traumatic experience shortly before his discharge. “God, I’m so selfish. I didn’t even think about how what happened might trigger something or-”

“You’re the least selfish person I know.” He said quietly. “I-it wasn’t what happened yesterday. It was- it was Kandahar. It’s always Kandahar. Yesterday just- brought it back up. I should- I’m gonna sleep in the guest room.” He got out of bed and headed towards the door.

“No, please-“

“Just for tonight. I- just in case I have another- I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you.” he kissed her on the forehead. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity struggle with their own issues after the shooting before finally hashing a few things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the last two chapters, so it starts off with some angst, but then gets better.

The week after Oliver was shot was tense for both him and Felicity. She kept having nightmares about losing him and he was so worried about his PSTD resurfacing and hurting her in his sleep that he refused to sleep in the same room as her. This led to both of them not sleeping well and being exhausted. Neither one of them brought it up to the other though, because they didn’t want to be insensitive. Finally, after a week, Felicity snapped.

Oliver had kissed her and was heading out of their bedroom and into the guestroom.

“Is this really what its going to be like now? You sleep in one room, I sleep in the other and we both pretend its fine?!”

“Felicity, I-“

“No, don’t ‘Felicity’ me. You didn’t hurt me, you haven’t hurt me, but this, what we’re doing, it is hurting me.”

“How?”

“Every night, I have a dream where you die. And every night, I wake up and I roll over expecting you to be there, so I can tell myself it isn’t real. But you aren’t there, you’re in the guestroom. And for a few split seconds, I lie there and I wonder if the dream was real.” She explained with tears streaming down her face. “And I can’t- I can’t handle that anymore. I’m barely sleeping because I’m afraid when I wake up, it’ll be real.”

“I didn’t- I thought- why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted to, its just- you were shot. You were shot and me complaining about nightmares seemed a little stupid, but I can’t- I can’t pretend like it’s fine anymore. Like its not affecting me or like I’m dealing with everything okay.” She said. “I miss sleeping next to my husband.”

“I miss sleeping next to you too.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“I’m bigger and stronger than you are. if I start having a flashback and I attack you- I don’t want anything to happen to you.” he admitted.

“Why are you so sure that’s going to happen? I understand you being hesitant, but just because something could happen doesn’t mean it will. I could just as easily hurt you in my sleep as you could hurt me.” She argued. “And the thing is, you could fight me off, but I don’t think you would, because you wouldn’t want to hurt me.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying we’re making things harder on ourselves for trying to prevent something we might not need to. Come to bed. Sleep with me. I miss you.” She told him. “Please.”

“If I hurt you-“

“You won’t.” she said confidently.

Oliver climbed into bed next to Felicity. They fell asleep a few moments later. That night’s sleep was the best sleep they’d gotten in a week. They both slept soundly and peacefully just knowing that the other one was there. The next morning, Felicity woke up with Oliver’s arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and found him looking at her lovingly.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” She responded. “How’d you sleep?”

“Like a baby.”

“Me too.” She smiled. “How’s your shoulder?”

“It hurts a little bit. I think we might’ve slept through my next dosage.”

Felicity jumped out of bed. She went into the bathroom and grabbed Oliver’s pain meds. She filled a glass on their nightstand with a water and handed it to him. “Stay right there. I’ll be right back. Don’t take those yet, you need to eat something first.” Oliver waited patiently for a few minutes until Felicity came back upstairs holding a plate with two pieces of toast. She handed it to him. “Voila! Breakfast in bed.”

“Thank you, honey.” He said. He ate one piece of toast before taking his medication.

“I wanted to make you an omelet or something, but we both know I would probably burn the house down.” She said. “But toast, toast I can totally do.”

“It’s the thought that counts.” He told her. “Any plans for today?”

“I’m gonna call Pike, talk to him about coming back to work. Full time, I mean.” For the last week, Felicity had been working a strange schedule where she didn’t go out on patrol like normal, but went into the precinct for a few hours to work on paperwork and keep up-to-date on what her officers were doing. Her captain didn’t want her back on the street until she was cleared by a psychologist, but she was starting to get a little stir-crazy.

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

“I’m not the one that got shot, Oliver.” She pointed out.

“No, but it was still a traumatic experience for you.” He said. “If you wanna go back, you should go back. I just wanna be sure you’re sure about it.”

“I’m sure.” She answered. “You know, we never talked about it.”

“About what?”

“The argument we were having right before I went to work that day.”

“Conversation. It wasn’t an argument. We weren’t fighting, just discussing something.”

“Still, you brought the topic up and I said we’d talk about it later. Obviously, that didn’t happen. So, let’s talk now.” She said. “So, where do you stand?”

“I want-“ He cleared his throat. “I want to have kids with you, but I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”

“I want kids too, I just- I don’t know if this is the right time.” She admitted.

“I didn’t bring it up because I want one now. Whenever you’re ready, I’m ready.” He said. “Okay?”

“Okay.” She said.

Felicity called her captain and they agreed she’d come back to work at the beginning of next week. She and Oliver went back to the hospital because he had a check-up and they picked up some take-out on the way home. They had a quiet night in and they went to bed early, but didn’t go to sleep right away. In a somewhat embarrassing moment, Oliver asked his doctor during his check-up if he was cleared for sex. The doctor gave him the go-ahead, so Oliver and Felicity made love for hours before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver have a romantic evening and she gets a nice surprise.

Two weeks after Oliver’s check-up, Felicity came home from work as usual. When she opened the door, she was surprised that the house was so quiet. “Oliver?” She called out. For several seconds, she didn’t get a response and began to worry. “Oliver?” She said, louder.

“In here.” His voice called from the kitchen.

Felicity put her bag down and walked further into the house. She entered the kitchen to find Oliver putting two plates of food down on the kitchen table. The table was covered in a white tablecloth and there were two lit candles sitting on it with a vase of roses in between them. When he heard her come in, Oliver turned and greeted her.

“Hi.” He said as he kissed her.

“Hi. What’s with all of this?” she asked him.

“I wanted to surprise you with something nice.” He answered. “I made chicken cordon bleu.”

“Ooh.” She said in excitement. “Let’s eat.”

They sat down and began eating. During the meal, they talked about how Oliver’s physical therapy was going and how Felicity felt going back to work. After dinner, Oliver cleared the table and took Felicity’s hand. He led her upstairs to their bedroom where he’d laid out rose petals all over their bed.

“’Wow, you really know how to romance a girl.” She said upon seeing it. “Although, you didn’t need to try this hard.”

“Yes, I do. My genius, loving, sexy wife needs to remember how much I love her.” He said as he bent down to kiss her.

He pulled her further into the room until they reached the bed. Feeling bold, Felicity took charge and pushed Oliver back so that he was lying down on the bed. She crawled on top of him and started kissing him. First his face before trailing kisses down his neck. Impatient, she practically tore his shirt off so she could keep moving down his body.

Her trail of kisses was reaching just above his bellybutton when she stopped, tore off of Oliver and ran into the bathroom. Concerned, he jumped to his feet and followed after her. He made it into the bathroom right as she began puking.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he came up behind her to hold her hair.

“I don’t- I’m not sure where that came from.” She said.

“Maybe it was something you ate.” He suggested.

“Yeah.” She agreed. “Sorry. Way to kill the mood, right?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He said, trying to comfort her. “Maybe tomorrow, when you feel better, we can get back to that.”

“Yeah.” She said before starting to feel sick again.

She spent the rest of the night feeling nauseous. Oliver thought it might be food poisoning or a 24-hour bug. He was proven wrong when Felicity was still throwing up two days later. After another day of being sick, he convinced her to go to the doctor. She texted him when she got to the doctor’s office, but surprisingly, hadn’t talked to him since.

Oliver was just getting back from a meeting with a psychologist when he heard her car pull into the driveway. She came into the house and Oliver met her near the door. Physically, she looked fine, but she had a look on her face like she’d just been hit by a truck.

“Honey, you okay?”

“Yeah.” She said in a distracted voice. “We’re really doing this.”

“We’re doing what?”

“Having a baby.” She said. “I’m pregnant.”

“We’re gonna be parents?” He asked.

“Yeah, we are.”

“That’s amazing!” He yelled as he moved forward to hug her. He kissed her fiercely before bending down to her stomach’s level. “Hi. I’m your dad. You’ve made me and your mommy very, very happy.” He looked back up at Felicity. “Did you get a sonogram done? Did I miss it?”

“No, I wanted you to be there, so I held off. Dr. Schwartz did a blood test and that’s how I found out. The morning sickness was kinda a giveway in hindsight.”

“Morning sickness? But, you were sick all day.” He said confused.

“Turns out the name isn’t super accurate.” She smirked. “I take it you’re happy.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions?
> 
> Between this week's Arrow and the fact that tomorrow is Valentine's Day, I kinda had to post this today.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver tackle the nine months of her pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only 5 months later than I expected to update....

“Ugh.” Felicity said as she wiped her mouth. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall next to the toilet. She was trying to somehow will herself to stop being nauseous. Unsuccessfully. “I hope you appreciate this, little guy. I love you, but I’m very uncomfortable right now.”

There was a knock on the open door of the bathroom and Oliver stepped halfway over the threshold. He was still dressed for work and had just gotten home. “Everything okay in here?”

“Yeah, I- go away.” She said suddenly, trying to shoo him. She turned and threw up into the toilet again.

Instead of leaving, he stepped closer to her. He stopped when he was bent over her, with one hand running down her back. It didn’t help her. “What can I do?”

“You can go away!” She shouted. “Seriously, go!”

He backed up. “Felicity, what-?”

“That deodorant or aftershave or whatever the heck it is that you have on, it stinks. And my sense of smell is really strong right now. It’s making me vomit.” She said. “Please. Shower. Decontaminate yourself.”

Oliver gave her a look that reminded her of a kicked puppy, but went upstairs to their master bathroom. A few moments later, she heard the shower turn on. The smell was starting to fade and she felt like she could breathe again.

“Great. Now your dad’s mad at me.” She said to her baby bump. “You better not put me in a nursing home when I get old.”

Felicity’s nausea passed while Oliver was showering. She brushed her teeth, left the bathroom and went to lay down in the living room. She heard the shower turn off. About five minutes later, Oliver came downstairs.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.” She half-muttered into the pillow her head was resting on.

“You don’t have to-.”

“I yelled at you and told you to get away from me.” She said. “You were trying to help and I was mean. I’m just- I wish your kid would stop making me nauseous.”

“Why is the baby only ‘my kid’ now?”

“Because clearly this trouble-making behavior came from your side of the family. There’s no way he got this from me.”

“You still think we’re having a boy?”

“Yeah. I can just feel it.” She said.

“Well, then it seems I need to give him a stern talking to.” Oliver said. He crouched down so that he was eye-level with Felicity’s small baby bump. It was barely noticeable, but she’d been so excited when she woke up one morning and saw it. Her husband’s face turned to a fake serious expression and he started to talk. “Be nice to your mother. Growing a human isn’t easy and your mom’s trying her best. I know you aren’t trying to be mean, but let’s not make her tummy upset for a little bit, okay?”

“He moved, so I think that means ‘okay’.” She said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said as he kissed her. “Are you excited for tomorrow?”

“Not really.” Tomorrow was the first day that Felicity would be on desk duty. The department had strict rules about how long pregnant officers could still be on patrol. She’d passed the time limit last week, and now she had to be put on administrative duty until the baby came. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I don’t want anything to happen to the baby, but I feel like I’m being mommy-tracked.”

“There’s no way Pike or Lance would let them mommy-track you.” Oliver assured her. “I’m pretty sure they’re gonna use your time on administrative duty to teach you what you need to know to get promoted.”

“Really?”

“Someone’s gonna need to take over your precinct’s cybercrimes division after Walsh retires, which everyone knows is coming. And no one’s as qualified for that as you, even if you haven’t been a sergeant for as long as some others.” He said.

“Did you hear that? Mommy might get to be a boss.” Felicity asked her bump. “And not just Daddy’s boss.”

Felicity found being on desk duty boring most of the time, but she knew it was necessary. She was a police sergeant, her job was pretty dangerous. Being a patrol officer while heavily pregnant was a huge risk, not just for her and the baby. She understood why she needed to be on desk duty, but she found it boring and felt like she wasn’t helping people by filling out paperwork.

Oliver was unbelievably supportive throughout the whole pregnancy. He went to every appointment with her. If he was home and she needed something, he went out to get it, even at 3am. if he wasn’t home, he roped Thea, Tommy or Sara into getting Felicity what she needed. They decided they didn’t want to know the gender beforehand, much to Thea and Donna’s frustration. Thea’s solution to not knowing what they were having was to buy two of everything, one pink, one blue. Donna settled for a middle ground of green and trying to convince Felicity to change her mind and learn the baby’s sex.

Felicity and Oliver both talked to her bump frequently. Sometimes, she’d tell the baby about the show she was watching or the book she was reading. Other times, she’d just babble and say whatever came to mind. Oliver, on the other hand, told the baby about his day, what cases he was working on. Felicity told him he couldn’t tell the baby about any murder cases though. He also told the baby about the things they were going to do as a family after he or she was born. Going to the park, seeing the Rockets play, and so on. Oliver was very excited to be a dad.

If Oliver worked the night shift, and didn’t get home until after Felicity was asleep, he developed a ritual that was a secret from Felicity. She’d be fast asleep and he’d lie next to her bump and tell the baby about how wonderful his wife was. He needed his child to know, without a doubt, that he or she had the most amazing mother on the planet and how lucky both of them were.

“I think I should tell you about the first time I ever saw your mommy. Grandma was having a cook-out and your uncle Tommy decided to invite his partner. She was over by the desert table and I walked over to her. I thought she was pretty, but then she turned around and I saw her smile. She looked…it was like a ball of sunshine in human form. I wanted to talk to her all day.” He said. “I don’t wanna think about what would’ve happened if Tommy didn’t invite her to the cook-out. She brought so much happiness into my life, including you when you’re finally out of there.” He said, lightly touching her stomach. Felicity was now only a week away from her due date. “I shouldn’t be surprised that your mommy’s made me so happy. That’s her name after all.” It was quiet and then he heard a sniffle. He saw his wife try to wipe her eyes discreetly. “Felicity?”

“Did you- did you really mean that?” She whispered.

“Of course I did.” He said. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me too. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He said. They both laid down and went to sleep.

The next day was quiet. They knew, with the baby due in a week, it wouldn’t be quiet for long and decided to have a lazy day while they still could. Oliver did have work that night, so he kissed Felicity goodbye and told her to call him if she needed anything. The blonde was starting to feel a dull ache in her back when he was getting ready to leave. She ignored it, though, thinking it was just Braxton-Hicks, which she’d been experiencing for the last few days. She didn’t want to worry Oliver over nothing, and didn’t tell him.

An hour later, however, the contractions hadn’t stopped and it felt like they were getting closer together. Changing positions also didn’t seem to help. What she was feeling wasn’t Braxton-Hicks, she realized. She reached for her phone. “Hey, you aren’t on duty right now, are you?”

Oliver was getting back in his cruiser after interviewing a witness when his phone rang.

“Where are you right now?” Sara asked from the other end.

“I just finished-.”

“Get to Starling General. Now. Felicity’s in labor.” His friend cut him off.

“What? How’s she-?” They had a plan. Oliver’s leave was supposed to begin in a few days. He was supposed to be home when she went into labor. “She can’t drive-.”

“I’m driving, dumbass. Luckily, I wasn’t working today. We’re pulling up to the hospital now. Get your ass here.” She hung up.

Once his brain caught up, Oliver turned his car on and sped out of the parking lot. On the way, he called the station and told his captain that Felicity was in labor and he’d be unavailable for the rest of his shift. He parked his car, badly, and ran into the hospital. He'd visited with Felicity a few weeks earlier, so he knew where the maternity ward was. He skidded to a stop when he saw Sara.

"Please tell me I didn't miss anything."

"Oliver, labor and childbirth takes literal hours. You missed maybe twenty minutes of her wincing when a contraction hit." Sara said. "Second door on the left."

He thanked her and went to where she pointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the last chapter. Then, I realized I should let the birth be its own chapter, so the birth will be its own chapter.  
> Also, please note that even though it says 17 chapters, I'll probably add chapters after the birth, just not regularly.
> 
> Do you think they're having a boy or a girl?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver welcome a new member to the family.

Oliver ran into the room where Sara said Felicity would be. His wife had her hands on her hips and was walking back and forth across the floor. He watched her for few moments before clearing his throat.

“Sorry I’m late. Traffic.”

“You only missed like 20 minutes. I don’t know what you’re apologizing for.” She said.

“Should you be, you know, up and walking around? I mean, you are in labor.” He said.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” She deadpanned. “Labor takes a long time. I’m not fully dilated, and the doctor doesn’t see a reason to induce me, so for right now, it’s a waiting game. Dr. Schwartz actually suggested I walk around.”

“She did?”

“Apparently, it helps the baby get into the right position, and also physical activity during this stage of labor can help move things along.” She explained.

“I thought you said you wanted a C-section.”

“I said if I had to have one, I wouldn’t be devastated.” She clarified, before stopping to wince. “Sorry, contraction. Unless they have to, or there’s a medical reason why I’d need one, doctors tend to prefer to wait and see if the baby can be delivered naturally.”

“Yes, we don’t like cutting our patients open unless we need to.” Dr. Schwartz said, entering the room. She gestured to the bed so Felicity would lie down. “Let’s see how dilated you are.”

Felicity got into the bed, and pulled the drape over her legs. The doctor looked under the sheet and measured how wide the opening was. Both Queens looked at her expectantly.

“You’re about five centimeters dilated.” She told them.

Felicity leaned back against the bed. “Fuck.”

“Why? Is that-? Is that good or bad?” Oliver asked.

“The second stage of labor starts when the mother is ten centimeters dilated. We’re probably going to be here for a while.” The doctor explained.

“Can I have the epidural now?” Felicity asked.

“Honey, are you sure-?”

“Oliver, in who knows how many hours, I’m gonna have to squeeze a small football-sized life form out of my body. I’m nowhere near close to that point and I’m already in a lot of pain. I would very much like some drugs right now.” She said. “Am I dilated enough for the epidural?”

“I called the anesthesiologist.” Dr. Schwartz said.

Half an hour later, Felicity had been given the epidural and was feeling a lot less pain. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.” She told Oliver as she laid back in the bed.

“Felicity, you’re giving birth to our child. Unless you try to shoot me, nothing you do right now will upset me.” He told her.

“Ok, Mama, how are we feeling?” One of the delivery nurses asked, coming in to check Felicity and the baby’s heartrates.

“I’m- frack, my mom. I didn’t call my mom, she doesn’t know I’m- I’m the worst. Sara’s the only person other than you who I told I was in labor.” She said.

“Felicity. Felicity? I called your mom.” Oliver told her. “I guess you didn’t hear me when I told you I was going to make a few phone calls.”

A few hours later, Felicity was fully dilated and things were starting to progress. There was a group of nurses coming in and out of the room to help Dr. Schwartz. Felicity was sweaty and exhausted, but the delivery was only beginning.

“Someone get this baby out of me.” She hissed as another contraction hit.

“Sweetie, that’s exactly what we’re trying to do.” One of the nurses said.

“How is it that we’ve made so many advancements in tech and medicine but there isn’t a better way to do this?” She asked.

“Some things technology isn’t supposed to fix, honey.” Oliver said. “Seems like we’ve had this part down for centuries.”

“Oliver, I love you, but shut up.” She said as she pushed again.

“Okay, I see the head.” Dr. Schwartz said.

“Oh, thank Google.” She said, slumping back.

“Nope, you’re not done quite yet. Just a few more pushes.” The doctor said.

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand again and began to push. “I love you so much.” He told her as he kissed her head.

“I love you so much. I’ll love you even more when this baby is out of me.” She responded. Felicity was about to ask the doctor something, but then the loud crying of a baby filled the room. “Did I-? Is that-?”

“Congratulations. It’s a boy.” Dr. Schwartz told them. “Dad, do you wanna cut the cord?”

Oliver cut the umbilical cord and the baby was taken away to be cleaned off while Felicity delivered the placenta. About twenty minutes later, a nurse brought the baby back into the room to be reunited with his parents.

“He’s-.”

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect.” Felicity said.

Someone came in and asked about the baby’s name for the birth certificate. Oliver and Felicity both answered “Lucas” at the same time. Felicity slept for the next few hours while Oliver took turns introducing Lucas to everyone. His family, her family, the other detectives at his precinct, most of the officers Felicity worked with. Everyone was very excited to meet the youngest Queen.

“Lucas, that’s almost as good of a name as Tommy.” Tommy joked. Laurel hit him in the shoulder. “What? I’m the reason they met.”

“Yes, but Felicity decided she really liked Lucas as a name and I wasn’t gonna argue with her about it.” Oliver responded. “Maybe the next one.”

“Mr. Queen, your wife’s awake.” One of the nurses came into the hallway and told him.

He carried Lucas back into Felicity’s room and she held her arms out for her son. “I’m so happy right now. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

“Me neither. He’s- I love both of you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end (unless I decide to add additional chapters, which I might)


End file.
